pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Matango
Matango is a half-boss that appears in Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. It resembles a giant mushroom and is colored black and red violet. Patapon 2 In Patapon 2, it appears during the mission "At Ground Zero" where Kuwagattan appears with Black Hoshipon. Matango appears after Black Hoshipon appears for the second time. Matango can spawn infinite hordes of Akumapons that may drop some powerful equipment for the Patapon army, but almost impossible to obtain due to Kuwagattan's presence. Matango will also throw rocks at the player's units (similar to the Robopon's charged attack). Stun spores drop down off it, so caution is advised, as Kuwagattan can deal high damage to the Patapons if they fall asleep. The spores that drop off Matango also can make grass grow out of the ground, which can be set on fire. At the end of the level, the player may get powerful items like Heaven Equipment. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Matango reappears in 'Archfiend of Earnestness' on the first floor. It also appears in the other level in that area, 'Shooshookle, The Insatiable'. In this level, it is also a spawning point for Treants and Bonedeths. Its spores are now affected by the wind and will blow toward the Patapon army with a headwind. The spores retain the same effect of putting the Patapons to sleep, giving the Bonedeth army an advantage to attack. Additionally, the spores now can inflict posion''' '''status upon the Patapon units. However, this can be easily evaded by equipping Tropical Tailwind of Alosson, which blows the spores the other way. Matango also throws boulders (like Destrobo) that damage and can stun the Patapon units too. These boulders have a high chance of causing knockback and stagger. Matango doesn't have a health bar, unlike other bosses and half-bosses, possibly because it is considered as a structure. The easiest way to quickly destroy Matango is by using Jamsch Uberhero, equipping him with Poison Twinhorn and set skill Tropical Tailwind (obtained by leveling up Alosson), as poison deals major damage to it. Trivia * "Matango" is the name of a movie in which people on an island eats mushrooms that transform them into mushroom people. This character is most likely a reference to this film. Strangely, few Japanese people notice this. * The reason that it lacks a health bar in Patapon 3 is probably due to the fact that it is treated as a building, instead of as an actual enemy. This would probably apply to Superweapon Org as well, since the boss does not have a health bar. * Matango and Shookle scatter spores, except Shookle's spores are not affected by Tropical Tailwind and have a higher chance to cause status effects than Matango's spores. Also, Matango constantly releases spores, while Shookle only releases spores during its attacks and when staggered. * In Estate of Earnestness, when the player kills the Matango, any enemies that were spawned from it die as well. This means that, if killed instantly, the player doesn't have to face any more enemies in the first floor, as they will all die along with Matango. The player just has to walk a long way. * In Patapon 3, besides putting the Patapon units to sleep, Matango can also poison them. * In Patapon 3, because it is a half boss, Matango is fightable even when wanting to face Shooshookle. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Half-Boss Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Akumapon Category:Bonedeth Category:Patapon 2 Enemies